


A Subtle Rise In Temperature

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fanservice, Fluff, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: “Stop looking at me like that and answer my question. What did you mean by touching me?”





	A Subtle Rise In Temperature

The air was knocked from Sho’s lungs as his back hit the wall. A strong hand pinned him in place as he struggled to breathe. There was virtually no light in the crowded space, apart from a few weak beams of light from the security lighting struggling to penetrate the filthy glass of the small window set high up in the outer wall of the room.

“What was _that_?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Sho was confused by the question, and finding it hard to think as he was feeling more than a little aroused as a set of long fingers enveloped his neck. He could feel his pulse beating frantically against the soft skin of the hand holding him still, and smell the mingled sweat of their bodies.

The reply was spoken close enough to Sho’s neck for him to feel the moist exhalation of air against his skin. “You smiled at me and touched my waist.”

Sho smiled once more as he recalled the moment when their paths crossed.

Time had slowed as their eyes met and it had seemed as if the rest of the world had retreated, leaving the two of them alone. The adrenalin fizzing through his veins had made Sho’s heart pump frenziedly and his body feel as if barely tethered to the ground. Even though he’d known of the risk which he was taking, Sho had found it impossible to not touch, and the feeling of enjoying the forbidden had been even more exciting than he had imagined.

“Stop looking at me like that and answer my question. What did you mean by touching me?”

Jerked back to the present, Sho blinked as he tried to focus his thoughts. “You looked so…soft and fluffy…”

“ _FLUFFY?!_ ”

The hand gripping Sho’s throat loosened its grip, sliding down to grip his bicep for support as a head thumped down heavily onto his shoulder.

“I looked fluffy? Really?” The words were spat out as if with disgust, hardly even muffled by Sho’s sweat soaked shirt.

“Jun, surely you are aware that you are the perfect blend of scary and soft?”

Jun sighed and pulled his head up. “That’s not the point of this conversation at all. The point is that I am trying to make is that you touched me in the middle of a concert and not only did hundreds of people witness it up close, but it was also shown on the giant screen just in case the other few thousand people in the stadium couldn't see it clearly from where they were sitting.”

“I hate to remind you, but did you forget that they were filming for the DVD today?” Sho braced himself for the inevitable but Jun remained quiet, his body slumped bonelessly against Sho’s chest.

“So all of our work over the last few years has been undone?” Jun asked plaintively.

“It was inevitable that one of us would slip up eventually; and aren’t you secretly relieved that we can demonstrate our feelings at least a little in public now?”

Jun narrowed his eyes and glared at Sho. “It was inevitable that _you_ would be the one to slip, that's if it _was_ a slip.”

“Are you implying that I did it deliberately? I am deeply offended that you would even suggest such a thing.”

In the dim light of the props room it was hard for Jun to see Sho’s features clearly, but the sulky pout of Sho’s plump lips was unmistakable.

“You smiled at me during VS as well. Why do I have the feeling that this is the beginning of a campaign?” Jun sighed, looking around for a place to sit. As the rush of performing live gradually dissipated, Jun’s legs began to shake with exhaustion.

“Here,” Sho said as he steered Jun over to a dusty wooden crate. “Sit.”

All of Jun’s earlier fire was gone as he sat down heavily and took a few deep breaths.

Sho perched beside him, brushing the hair out of Jun’s eyes and peering at him critically. “You should drink something; you're looking a little dehydrated. I’m afraid I have nothing to offer you, since I wasn't expecting to be grabbed and shoved in here in the first place.”

“You made me angry.”

“I could tell by the way you pinned me to the wall. That was really sexy, by the way,” Sho said. A slow smile spread across his face as he added teasingly, “You should take charge like that more often.”

“Stop trying to side-track this discussion; although I am making a mental note about that taking charge thing. For the sake of our privacy we agreed to keep our distance and now suddenly you are changing the rules.”

“I’m not changing anything. I was the one who came up with the whole ‘ice age’ thing if you remember. It’s just that sometimes I want to share the moment with you,” Sho said as he shuffled his bottom over so that he was pressed up against Jun’s side.

“I’d kind of like that too,” Jun grudgingly admitted. “But we can’t just start groping each other like Nino and Ohno.”

“Please. I have more dignity than that,” Sho replied with a shudder. “What I was thinking of is something more subtle.”

“How about we start with making eye contact occasionally?”

Sho was pleased that Jun seemed to be taking his ideas on board. “Sounds good. What about laughing together sometimes too?”

“I can agree to that, just as long as you don’t get carried away and touch me again.” Jun said primly.

“What? _Never_? Even if I do _this_?”

Jun gasped as Sho cupped his crotch and gave it a firm squeeze, unconsciously raising his hips slightly in response. He held his breath as he waited for Sho to make his next move. Even though they were both bone tired, Jun could feel himself stirring under Sho’s hand. “S-Sho…”

“Oops, sorry. I’m not supposed to touch you, right?” Sho hastily removed his hand and blinked at Jun with fake innocence.

Even the murky light couldn’t disguise the dangerous glint in Jun’s eyes as he elbowed Sho aside and rose to his feet. He grabbed Sho’s elbow and tugged him upright and began to drag him to the door. “Right Mr Handsy, you are coming with me. We’re going back to your hotel room and then you are going to see exactly what happens when I take charge.”

Before he unlocked the door, Jun pressed Sho back against it, crowding him against the hard surface as he captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Sho’s head began to swim as Jun consumed all of the air in his lungs, before pulling away, leaving him weak kneed and panting.

When Sho had hoped for a subtle rise in temperature between them in public, he had never imagined the inferno he was about to plunge himself into; and he couldn’t wait to get burned.


End file.
